LOVING KYU
by danislee1133
Summary: "tapi mungkin aku bisa berubah pikiran . Assaaallll.." / "asal..?" / "asal.. Nuna mau menjadi istriku sekarang juga" / "yakkk cho kyuhyun awas kau.." / "nuna mau tidak"/ "NO" / "benarkah. Kau tak mau mempunyai suami tampan sepertiku?" / " tampan apanya, wajahmu itu evil kyu"/ kyumin/ GS. part 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVING KYU**

Main cast : KyuMin (kyuhyun x sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Two shoot

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Songfic ini 100% milik saya.

Warning : GS, typo(s), dll. Don't bash. Don't like don't read.

Summary : "tapi mungkin aku bisa berubah pikiran . Assaaallll.." / "asal..?" / "asal.. Nuna mau menjadi istriku sekarang juga" / "yakkk cho kyuhyun awas kau.." / "nuna mau tidak"/ "NO" / "benarkah. Kau tak mau mempunyai suami tampan sepertiku?" / " tampan apanya, wajahmu itu evil kyu"

Inspired from D'cinnamon's song DanisLee1133 Present

**Loving Kyu – part 1**

**Ring ring ..**

**It's you again **

**Heart popz !**

**I love hear you**

**It's been all day I've been waiting for you...**

Aku segera menghentikan kegiatan mengetikku saat handphoneku berdering, tanpa melihat nama si penelfon dilayar aku langsung menerima panggilan itu dan bisa ku tebak siapa pelakunya.

"Yeoboseo.. "

"_Sungmin nuna.. nan bogoshipeoyo"_

Yeach, perkiraanku memang tak pernah salah. Dia bilang apa ? rindu ! ya tuhan padahal baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Cho kyuhyun, siapa lagi orang yang berani menelfonku disaat jam kerja selain dia. Asal kalian tahu saja aku memang tak suka jika perkerjaanku diganggu.

"_nuna, apa kau sudah mandi ?". _Apalagi hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh macam ini.

"tentu saja sudah kyu, kau kira aku berani berangkat kekantor jika belum mandi hah ! Aku tak sepertimu pabo"

"_yakkkk ! nuna, aku tidak bodoh. kau ingat aku loncat kelas 2 kali yang akhirnya mempertemukanku dengan nuna manis sepertimu"_

Aish dia menggodaku lagi. Tapi semua yang dia katakan memang benar. Aku 2 tahun lebih tua dari kyuhyun tapi karna kecerdasannya dia berhasil loncat kelas dan setingkat denganku.

"bisakah bicaranya nanti saja, aku sedang sibuk kyu.."

"_lalu .. ". _Katanya pintar kenapa masih bertanya. Menelfon disaat bekerja, tentu saja dia menggangu.

"kau menggangguku cho"

"_benarkah? Bukankah nuna senang jika aku menelfonmu."_

Ya aku memang senang, aku akui saat mendengar suaranya hatiku menjadi begitu damai. Sebenarnya aku sudah menunggu telfonnya dari tadi, tapi tak mungkin aku memulainya terlebih dahulu, aku hanya ingin menunjukan contoh yang baik padanya.

"_dan kau pasti sudah menunggu telfon dariku bukan". _Hey apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Kenapa dia..aishhhh jjinja...

"_noona kenapa diam. Baiklah kalau kau tak mau diganggu. Kita bicara nanti saja bye"_

Pip !

Dasar cho kyuhyun selalu seperti itu menutup telfon seenaknya. Entahlah hanya saja aku tak pernah bosan mendengar ocehannya.

_**Hello.. you call my name**_

_**So much story you shared with me**_

_**You said a lot to me about**_

_**Girl.. it's so nice**_

"SUNGMIN NUNA, KAU DIMANA.?"

Aku dengar kyuhyun berteriak memanggilku. Selalu seperti itu bisakah dia tak berteriak dan mengunakan indra penglihatannya dengan baik, apartementku tak seluas lapangan sepak bola.

"haah aku lelah sekali nuna, pekerjaanku begitu banyak hari ini, jika seperti ini terus aku bisa stres dan jika aku stres kadar ketampananku akan berkurang huuuh". Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar celotehanya yang sedikit aneh itu. Dan terus melanjutkan kegiatanku mengecek beberapa pekerjaan kantorku tadi tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun.

Hhmm, kenapa jadi sepi. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat kyuhyun sudah memejamkan matanya ditempat tidurku. Ck..ck..ck apa kau selelah itu cho kyuhyun, tidurlah yang nyenyak nae dongsaeng, d-dongsaeng? hahh kenapa hatiku terasa tak rela saat menyebutnya adik. Yaa apa yang kupikirkan, lebih baik aku selesaikan pekerjaanku.

**-loving kyu—**

"hmm..masittayo..masakanmu memang yang paling lezat nuna"

"tentu saja dan sebagai gantinya karna kau sudah makan ditempatku kau harus menemaniku berbelanja besok"

"hanya itu. Tak masalah. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk nunaku yang manis."

"behenti menggodaku cho kyuhyun, diam dan makan yang benar"

Aku dan kyuhyun bukanlah saudara kandung, tapi hubungan kami memang sangat dekat dan sudah terlalu akrab. Aku berteman dengan kyuhyun sejak kecil karna memang kami bertetangga. Apalagi saat kyuhyun loncat kelas dan sekelas denganku dikelas 2 SMP. Aku sering mengajaknya berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama karna kyuhyun kecil masih pemalu dan belum mempunyai banyak teman.

Sejak saat itu aku dan kyuhyun selalu bersama dan karna pertemanan kami keluarga Lee dan keluarga Cho juga berteman(?). Aku dan kyuhyun juga bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Awalnya aku senang dengan keberadaan kyuhyun yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, karna selalu ada yang menjaga dan menemaniku setiap saat. Tapi aku juga dipusingkan dengan itu, aku selalu gagal mendapatkan pacar karna kyuhyun yang selalu didekatku. Dan saat aku mempunyai pacar, kyuhyun sering mengerjainya bahkan mengancamnya dengan dibantu teman 1 gengnya, sehingga tak lama setelah itu aku kembali menjomblo dan setiap kali aku menjomblo kyuhyun selalu terlihat paling bahagia. Menyebalkan !

Kyuhyun saat SMA ? hmm.. dia tampan bahkan sangat tampan dengan kulit putih bersih, tubuh tinggi, suara yang begitu dewasa, kaya dan jangan lupa soal kepintarannya. Wanita mana yang tak jatuh cinta melihatnya, kyuhyun juga menjadi ketua club basket yang semakin membuatnya digilai begitu banyak wanita. Tak sedikit wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya tapi kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun memperdulikanya.

Aku tak pernah bisa memahami bocah satu itu yang jelas persahabatan kami sudah selayaknya saudara, bahkan hingga kami dewasa dan telah memilih karier masing-masing. Semenjak bekerja aku lebih memilih tinggal di apartement belajar hidup mandiri begitu juga dengan kyuhyun. Tapi tak jarang kami saling mengunjungi dan kyuhyunlah yang paling sering berkunjung keapartementku. Semakin bertambahnya usia, persahabatanku dan kyuhyun malah semakin dekat. Tapi sekarang, masih pantaskah aku menyebut ini persahabatan ?

**-loving kyu-**

Sungmin dan kyuhyun terlihat sedang berbelanja disebuah mall sore ini. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggang sungmin dari belakang. Sesekali sungmin menanyakan pendapat kyuhyun tentang barang belanjaannya dan tak jarang juga kyuhyun mengusap kepala sungmin lembut yang menambah keintiman keduanya. Sedang asik-asiknya berbelanja handphone kyuhyun berbunyi dan kyuhyunpun langsung mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseo ! ada apa chagi?"

"aku sedang menemani sungmin nuna berbelanja". Sungmin menoleh kearah kyuhyun saat namanya disebut.

"baiklah, besok aku akan kerumahmu"

"kau mau ku bawakan apa"

"bagaimana kalau boneka saja bukankah lusa aku sudah membawakanmu bunga"

Wajah sungmin sedikit kecewa mendengar kata-kata manis kyuhyun pada wanita diseberang sana. kemudian ia kembali memilih-milih buah yang akan di belinya. Ingin sekali sungmin megacuhkan pembicaraan kyuhyun tapi suara kyuhyun malah semakin jelas tertangkap pendengarannya.

"hmm. Aku mengerti. Jangan lupa makan "

"aku juga menyayangimu. Bye"

Setelah selesai kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin memeluk pinggang sungmin dari belakang dan meletakan dagunya dipundak kanan sungmin. Sungmin sedikit risih dengan perlakuan kyuhyun. Baru saja dia bermanis-manis dengan wanita lain ditelfon dan sekarang...

Tapi sungmin juga tak pernah bisa menolak perlakuan manis kyuhyun padanya. Selalu seperti ini.

"nuna.. kau tahu siapa yang menelfonku tadi ?"

"mana ku tahu. Kan kau yang terima telfonnya" jawab sungmin cuek

"kau tahu wanita yang sedang dekat denganku saat ini" tanya kyuhyun lagi masih dengan posisi yang sama memeluk sungmin dari belakang sedangkan sungmin masih asik memilih-milih apel didepannya.

"hmm victoria, yoona, chrystal, seohyun.."

"aish bukan itu lee sungmin" kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, kesal.

"lalu yang mana, bukankah mereka semua juga dekat denganmu.."

"i-iya sich. Tapi yang ku maksud bukan mereka. Nuna, kau ingat sunny?"

"sunny?"

"hmm"

Sunny ? Bagaimana sungmin bisa lupa, sunny adalah cinta pertama kyuhyun saat diuniversitas. Sunnylah yang mengalihkan perhatian kyuhyun untuk tak selalu berpusat pada sungmin. Sunnylah yang membuat sungmin lega karna terbebas dari adik kecilnya yang selalu mengekor kemanapun ia pergi. Sunnylah yang membuat kyuhyun menceritakan orang lain selain dirinya pada oemmanya. Sunnylah yang membuat kyuhyun belajar mandiri layaknya pria dewasa lainya. Sunnylah yang membuat kyuhyun mengenal cinta dan sunnylah yang membuat kyuhyun tak bergantung pada kehadiran sungmin lagi disampingnya.

Tapi..

Sunnylah yang membuat sungmin sadar betapa pentingnya kehadiran kyuhyun disisinya. Sunnylah yang membuat sungmin sadar jika dia membutuhkan kyuhyun untuk melengkapi hari - harinya dan sepertinya sunnylah yang membut sungmin sadar dengan perasaannya.

"dia kembali sebulan yang lalu nuna. Sunny yang menelfonku tadi"

"be-benarkah. Kukira tadi victoria"

"kau tak ingat sebulan lalu aku mengajakmu menjemputnya dibandara tapi kau menolak karna sedang sibuk bekerja"

"be-banarkah.."

"aku akan kerumahnya besok, aku ingin menyatakan cintaku nuna dan aku ingin dia menjadi kekasihku"

Kata-kata kyuhyun berhasil membuat sungmin membelalakan mata, menyatakan cinta bukan hal yang aneh memang tapi tidak untuk seorang cho kyuhyun.

Sejak kepergian sunny, kyuhyun sering menyendiri dan terpuruk. Tapi karna usaha keras sungmin yang terus menyemangatinya akhirnya kyuhyun bisa kembali bangkit. Tapi kyuhyun menjadi seorang playboy dan berkencan dengan wanita yang berbeda hanya saja kyuhyun tak pernah mengatakan cinta ataupun menjalin komitmen berpacaran dengan wanita-wanita yang dikencaninya. Bagi kyuhyun menyatakan cinta adalah hal yang penting dan tak bisa sembarangan, karna itulah sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan namja dihadapanya ini. Jika kyuhyun ingin menyatakan cintanya bukankah itu artinya kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai wanita itu.

"bagaimana menurutmu nuna?"

"kau yakin kyu. Maksudku a-apa kau yakin kau masih mencintainya"

"entalah. Hanya saja saat bersamanya aku merasa damai dan nyaman. Dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa bahagia dan dia juga sangat perhatian padaku"

'_aku juga selalu memperhatikanmu kyu, apa kau tak bisa merasakan itu'_ ingin sekali sungmin mengatakan itu hanya saja ia tak bisa.

"apapun yang menurutmu terbaik. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu"

"hm, tapi mungkin aku bisa berubah pikiran . assaaallll.."

"asal..?" sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"asal.. nuna mau menjadi istriku sekarang juga" ucap kyuhyun sambil mejepit hidung sungmin dan segera kabur.

"yakkk cho kyuhyun awas kau.." sungmin mengejar kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya _'lelucon bodohmu itu. Sama sekali tak lucu kyu '_

"nuna mau tidak"

"NO"

"benarkah. kau tak mau mempunyai suami tampan sepertiku?"

"tampan apanya, wajahmu itu evil kyu"

**And every beauty thing they did to you**

**Don't stop and tell me more**

Selalu saja seperti ini. Kau selalu menghancurkan hatiku terlebih dulu saat kau ingin memberi sedikit kebahagian yang ku tahu hanya sebatas apa. Bisakah kau melihatku kyu? Bisakah kau lihat aku yang selalu mendengarmu mesti itu menyakitiku ?

Bisakah kau sekali saja memahami perasaanku ? kenapa kau tak bisa sedikit peka denganku saat kau menceritakan betapa manisnya wanita-wanita yang kau kencani. Bahkan kau tak pernah malu mengajaku menemanimu berkencan bersama wanita lain. Melihatmu bermesraan dengannya, tak tahukah hatiku menangis saat itu meski dibibirku selalu memberikan senyum untukmu.

Tapi sebanyak apa kau bersikap seperti itu, satu hal yang kutahu aku tak pernah bisa membencimu.

***Loving you it's heart sometimes**

**I'm standing here you just don't bye**

**I'm always there you just don't feel**

**Or you just don't wanna feel**

**Don't wanna be hurt that way**

**It's doesn't mean I'm giving up**

**I wanna give you more and more and more ..**

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu meski itu terkadang menyakitkan. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu meski kau tak pernah menyadarinya, atau kau hanya berpura-pura tak menyadarinya? Meskipun aku tak ingin terluka jika harus terus seperti ini, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. aku akan memberimu lebih – lebih dan lebih..

**Knock knock..**

**You came around**

**Heart popz !**

**I love to see you**

**It's been two years since I'm in love with you**

KLINGGG.. KLINGGG.. KLINGGG

"SUNGMIN NUNA CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA". Haahhh lagi-lagi berteriak. Apa dia pikir aku sudah tuli, jika dia terus-terusan berteriak aku bisa benar-benar tuli mungkin.

"haahh nuna, aku begitu bahagia hari ini"

Itulah yang dia katakan begitu aku membukakan pintu. Hey ! kenapa dia memelukku, ada apa cho kyuhyun kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini, sudahlah lee sungmin bukankah kau menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, pelukan hangat cho kyuhyun.

"nuna aku lapar.."

"ck. Memang aku oemmamu apa ! datang-datang langsung minta makan"

"kau memang bukan oemmaku tapi kaukan nunaku ! ". Nuna . Ya hanya nuna kau memang hanya menganggapku sebagai nunamu. Tapi aku ingin lebih dari ini kyu.

"lihat nuna apa yang kubawa". Lihat senyum evilnya saat menunjukan sekotak pizza padaku. Ahh baiklah aku juga sudah lapar..

**-loving kyu—**

"katanya sedang diet, tapi malah makan banyak"

"aku lapar kyu"

Seingatku terakhir aku makan kemarin malam. Tadi pagi aku juga tak sempat sarapan karna bangun kesiangan tadi siang aku juga tidak bisa makan karna ada rapat direksi dadakan. Dan jangan salahkan aku yang makan begitu banyak pizza. soal diet, what the hell. Aku sudah lupa.

"makannya pelan-pelan saja nuna"

Aku tak peduli, perutku sudah terlalu tersiksa hari ini.

"kau seperti anak kecil lee sungmin" ujar kyuhyun sambil mengelap sudut bibir sungmin yang belepotan. Sungmin terpaku saat mendapati wajah kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hingga membuat detak jantungnya semakin kencang. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya, tapi setiap kalinya itu terjadi ada perasaan yang berbeda dihati sungmin, perasaan yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Yang sungmin tahu, perasaan itu bernama cinta.

2 tahun sudah perasaan itu ada dihati sungmin. 2 tahun lalu saat sungmin menyadari perasaan yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan cinta. Bukan cinta seorang nuna pada dongsaengnya, tapi cinta seorang wanita pada seorang pria.

"sungmin nuna.. kau tahu apa yang membuatku begitu bahagia"

"mwo?"

"hmm.. setelah kupikir-pikir kurasa aku akan langsung melamarnya "

TBC_

Ini ff pertamaku. Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, setidaknya aku sudah berani mencoba.

Saran & Reviewnya PLEASE !

Dan terimakasih sudah membaca. DanisLee1133. (bow)


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVING KYU**

Main cast : KyuMin (kyuhyun x sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Two shoot

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. SongFic ini 100% milik saya.

Warning : GS, typo(s), dll. Don't bash. Don't like don't read.

Summary : "tapi mungkin aku bisa berubah pikiran . Assaaallll.." / "asal..?" / "asal.. Nuna mau menjadi istriku sekarang juga" / "yakkk cho kyuhyun awas kau.." / "nuna mau tidak"/ "NO" / "benarkah. Kau tak mau mempunyai suami tampan sepertiku?" / " tampan apanya, wajahmu itu evil kyu"

_Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu loving you dari d'cinnamon terlebih dulu agar feelnya lebih terasa._

_Untuk yang bertanya tentang umur Ming dan Kyu, disini Ming berumur 24 tahun dan karna Kyu 2 tahun lebih muda dari Ming maka Kyu berumur 22 tahun._

enJOY!

Inspired from D'cinnamon's song Danis Lee Present

**Loving Kyu – part 2**

"Sungmin nuna.. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku begitu bahagia"

"mwo?"

"hmm.. Setelah kupikir-pikir kurasa aku akan langsung melamarnya "

**Bam bam..**

**You break my heart**

**You said "girl, i'm love with her.."**

**But it's all right i'm still alive**

Sekali lagi sungmin tercekat dengan perkataan kyuhyun. Mendengarnya akan menyatakan cintanya saja sudah membuat hati sungmin tertusuk beribu duri. Apalagi sekarang, hati sungmin serasa tertimpa batu besar dari langit menjadi rata dijalanan tertiup angin terbang ketempat pembakaran sampah dan menjadi abu bersama sampah-sampah. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"aku sadar. Selama ini aku sangat mencintainya nuna. Aku sadar hanya dengan bersamanya aku bisa bahagia. Aku sadar jika aku sangat menginginkannya untuk menemaniku menjalani sisa hidupku nanti. Aku akan berhenti bermain-main demi dia, karna aku sadar aku tak bisa kehilangannya."

'_ya tuhan haruskah aku merelakan kyuhyun untuknya. Kumohon air mata bodoh jangan keluar, kau tak tahu kyuhyun sedang bahagia.'_ batin sungmin.

"nuna. Kenapa kau menangis" ujar kyuhyun sambil mengusap air mata sungmin dengan jemarinya.

"a-aku, a-ku hanya terlalu bahagia kyu.."

"kau senang karna aku senang nuna?"

"hmm.. Aku senang "

**-sungmin pov-**

Aku terluka kyu. Tak bisakah kau lihat air mata kesedihan yang keluar dari mataku yang selalu melihatmu. Tak bisakah kau lihat senyum yang aku keluarkan hanya senyum kebohongan. Selalu seperti ini. Ayolah lee sungmin seharusnya kau bahagia karna dongsaeng kesayanganmu sudah menentukan pilihannya. Ya kyuhyun memang dongsaeng kesayanganku, hingga aku sadar rasa sayangku sudah berubah menjadi sebuah cinta.

"aku harap nuna menemaniku saat bahagia itu"

Ingat lee sungmin setidaknya kyuhyun masih membutuhkanmu untuk menemani disaat bahagianya. Setidaknya kyuhyun tak pernah melupakanmu. Setidaknya seorang lee sungmin masih bisa menjadi nuna seorang cho kyuhyun meski dia telah bersama wanita lain. Ya itu benar setidaknya aku masih bisa hidup untuk terus bersamanya dan terus mencintainya. Cho kyuhyun aku harap suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu perasaanku.

**And all of beauty thing she did to you**

**Don't stop and tell me more**

"bagaimana menurutmu dengan yang ini. Ini sederhana dan yang ini terkesan mewah tapi minimalis, tapi yang ini warnanya bagus dan yang ini berliannya begitu indah. Yang ini juga bagus. Ya nuna eotteokhe ? "

"yang mana saja bagus kyu. Bisakah lebih cepat memilih cincinnya, aku ingin cepat pulang"

Dia serius sekali memilih cincinnya. Sebenarnya aku malas menemaninya, bagaimana aku tidak malas jika aku harus menemaninya membeli cincin yang katanya untuk diberikan pada orang yang akan dilamarnya yang pasti dicintainya dan siapa lagi kalau bukan sunny. Aish dia beruntung sekali.

-**flashback**-

"ayolah nuna temani aku"

"sirheo. Kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk"

"jebal, aku ingin kau yang memilih cincinya nuna"

"kenapa kau tak memilih sendiri, aku sedang malas"

"aish kaukan tahu seleraku memilih perhiasan sangat jelek, lagi pula ini tak bisa sembarangan karna cincinnya untuk orang yang sangat aku cintai. Kumohon lee sungmin-ssi". Memangnya aku perduli. Lebih baik aku pergi saja.

"yaakkkkk nuna jangan pergi aku belum selesai bicara. Yakkkkk lee sungmin.."

Dia terus memohon dan mengikutiku pulang meski aku tak membiarkannya masuk ke apartementku. Lihat sekarang dia terus saja berjongkok didepan pintu, terus mengetuk pintu dan terus memohon.

"kumohon temani aku. Ayolah nuna nanti aku belikan es krim dan burger juga cheescake dan makanan yang kau sukai lainnya"

Apa-apaan dia. Apa dia ingin menggagalkan dietku, ish cho kyuhyun sebegitu pentingkah cicin itu sehingga kau terus-terusan memohon. Apa dia tak lelah seperti itu terus. Kau dengar sekarang lee sungmin, ucapannya terdengar begitu memelas. Apa aku antarkan saja ya. Hach baiklah kau menang cho kyuhyun.

"baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu. Kau puas! "

"benarkah. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih.."

Kau senang cho. Lihat senyum bahagiamu itu. Bahkan sepanjang jalan kau terus menunjukan senyum itu padaku, meski aku hanya mengacuhkamu. Dan apa kau bisa berhenti mengoceh menanyakan segala hal yang kau lihat sepanjang jalan padaku. Aku tak peduli dengan nenek tua yang memakai topi merah muda itu, aku juga tak peduli dengan anjing itu. Oh ayolah kyu aku sedang badmood.

**-flashback off-**

"bagaimana dengan yang ini"

"yach ini juga bagus aku suka desainya sederhana tapi terlihat elegan."

"hmm, aku juga suka. Nuna kemarikan tanganmu.."

"untuk apa? "

"ish kemarikan". Ya kyuhyun bisakah kau lebih lembut.

"pas sekali"

"kenapa cincinya kau cobakan dijariku bodoh.."

"kurasa ukuran jari orang yang kucintai sama denganmu". Apa-apaan dia sembarangan menyamakan jariku dengannya.

"ini cepat bayar dan antar aku pulang"

**-loving kyu—**

One massage from my evil kyu

'_nona besok datanglah ke kona bean cafe jam 5 sore, aku ingin melamar disana. Jangan malas. Kau harus datang. Ingat ! ^_- '_

Seketika air mata sungmin berhasil lolos dari dua matanya. Hatinya begitu hancur saat membaca pesan dari orang yang sangat dicintainnya. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis sepanjang malam dan berharap hari esok tak akan pernah datang.

**-loving kyu-**

Dikona bean cafe milik leeteuk sepupu kyuhyun terlihat nyonya cho dan tuan cho sedang berbincang pada nyonya lee dan tuan lee yang sengaja diundang kyuhyun untuk menyaksikan hari bahagianya. Disana juga ada leeteuk sang owner dan beberapa teman dekat kyuhyun dan sungmin. Leeteuk memang sengaja menutup cafenya hanya untuk acara lamaran kyuhyun.

**-sungmin pov-**

Ya ampun mataku sakit sekali gara-gara menangis seharian. Hahh hari ini aku benar-benar kacau. Jam berapa ini. (17 : 07). Acaranya pasti sudah mulai. Maaf kyu aku tak bisa menemanimu, aku takut jika aku kesana aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Maaf jika aku egois.

**-sungmin pov end- **

Kyuhyun terus saja melihat jam ditangannya yang telah menunjukan puku 17 : 15. Ini sudah terlambat 15 menit dari yang dijadwalkan tapi orang yang dinanti belum juga tiba.

**-kyuhyun pov-**

Yaakkk lee sungmin kemana saja kau? kenapa kau belum juga datang, tak biasanya kau terlambat. Aish kenapa harus disaat-saat seperti ini. Aku tak mungkin memulainya tanpamu nuna. Ehhh tunggu, apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Jangan-jangan dia tertabrak mobil karna terburu-buru kemari dan sekarang dia sedang dilarikan kerumah sakit dan karna lukanya parah dia tak bisa diselamatkan.

Andwaeeee...

Tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi diakan takut menyebrang dan dia juga tak seceroboh itu. Ahh aku terlalu berlebihan. Positif thinking. Positif thinking kyu. Eeehhh tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau dia diculik om-om genit dan diperkosa..

Ohhhhh noooo.. Sungminku..

Tapi diakan jago beladiri dia pasti akan langsung menghajarnya. Hhah kuharap dia tak diperkosa. Aku bisa gila bila itu terjadi. Tapi kenapa kau belum datang juga nuna... Aishhh lee sungmin...Awas kau..

**-kyuhyun pov end-**

Ditempat lain air mata sungmin kembali menetes saat secara tak sengaja matanya melihat kearah foto dirinya dan kyuhyun yang ada di meja nakas. Foto itu adalah foto wisuda kyuhyun dan sungmin. Di foto itu mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Dan seperti film yang diputar ulang, dikepala sungmin terlintas saat-saat bahagianya bersama kyuhyun. Saat sungmin tertawa dan saat sungmin menangis kyuhyun selalu ada bersamanya. Saat itu pula sungmin tersadar jika kyuhyun akan selalu ada menemaninya, akan sangat tidak adil jika sungmin tak hadir disaat yang paling penting untuk kyuhyun. Sungmin harus datang menemani kyuhyun, menemani dongsaengnya karna sampai kapanpun kyuhyun akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya meski dia telah bersama orang lain. Ya itu pasti.

Tanpa pikir panjang sungmin langsung mengambil jaketnya dan berlari ke kona bean setidaknya ia masih bisa memberi ucapan selamat untuknya.

**-loving you-**

Disinilah sungmin sekarang berada didepan Kona bean caffe tapi keberaniannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya untuk masuk kedalam, akhirnya sungmin memutuskan untuk sekedar mengintip dari jendela sembari mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Setelah beberapa menit sungmin berniat untuk masuk. Dia sedikit tersenyum lega saat melihat sosok kyuhyun dikejauhan. Baru saja sungmin ingin mengambil langkah pertamanya untuk mendekati kyuhyun, diurungkan niatnya saat melihat sunny lebih dulu mendekati kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun oppa ". Kyuhyun memutar badan menghadap orang yang memanggilnya. Sunny begitu cantik dengan dress biru muda yang dipakainya.

"dia belum datang juga oppa?" tanya sunny yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh kyuhyun.

"sudah kau telfon"

"handphonenya tidak aktif"

"aku akan menjemputnya"

"tidak usah." kyuhyun menahan tangan sunny.

"gwaencanha oppa, aku tahu kita tak bisa memulai acaranya jika sungmin-ssi belum datang". Sunny tersenyum tulus pada kyuhyun. Melihat kebaikan sunny kyuhyun langsung memeluk sunny dengan lembut. Tak salah jika kyuhyun mencintai yeoja imut ini dulu.

"terima kasih sunny. Kau begitu baik padaku". Sunny senang dengan ucapan kyuhyun yang tak kalah tulus. Dan iapun membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari seorang wanita tengah meneteskan air matanya saat melihat kyuhyun dan sunny berpelukan, sungguh hatinya sangat hancur sekarang, dan itu membuat sungmin semakin sadar jika sebenarnya ia tak akan pernah sanggup merelakan kyuhyun.

**-loving you-**

"NUNA TUNGGU..". Kyuhyun langsung mengejar sungmin saat menyadari kehadiran sungmin. Tapi sungmin terus berlari seraya mengusap air matanya yang semakin deras keluar.

"sungmin-ah...tunggu..". Teriakan kyuhyun semakin membuat sungmin kencang berlari, tapi sekencang-kencangnya sungmin berlari langkah kaki pendeknya tak sebanding dengan langkah kaki jenjang kyuhyun. Hingga kyuhyun berhasil menggapai lengan sungmin.

"nuna kau kenapa eoh? Kenapa kau tak datang? Kenapa kau lari? dan kenapa kau menangis? " Ujar kyuhyun saat berhasil menahan sungmin

"kyu...hiks..aku..aku hiks"

Tangisan sungminpun pecah begitu melihat kyuhyun apalagi saat kyuhyun memeluknya dan mengusap rambut sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun tahu kebiasaan sungmin jika menangis. Tangisan sungmin akan lebih cepat berhenti jika kyuhyun memeluknya.

"kenapa kau tak datang lee sungmin, aku hampir gila karna menunggumu. Tak tahukah kau hampir membuatku jantungan saat perasaan aneh datang dipikiranku, ku kira sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu. Aku bisa mati jika tak bisa melihatmu lagi nuna. Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir."

"m-mianhe kyu...". Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya diusapnya air mata sungmin yang sudah menganak sungai dipipi cabi sungmin dengan jemarinya.

"ayo kita kesana, aku tak bisa memulai acaranya tanpa mu". Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin, tapi sungmin hanya diam ditempat.

"nuna, kajja!"

"maaf kyu. Aku tak bisa ikut denganmu. Kau bisa mulai acaranya tanpa aku". Meskipun berat tapi sungmin mencoba merelakan kyuhyun. Sungguh sungmin hanya ingin kyuhyun bahagia.

"aish nuna.. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memulai acaranya jika orang yang ingin kulamar ada disini eoh!"

"sudahlah kyu aku tak a...M-MWO?"

"ayolah nuna orang tuaku, orangtuamu dan yang lain sudah menungu, kau ingin membuat mereka semua marah haaahh"

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"aigo lee sungmin kau tak dengar tadi. Aku bilang aku ingin melamarmu disana, bagaimana bisa aku memulai acaranya jika kau ada disini". Pernyataan kyuhyun kali ini begitu jelas terdengar ditelinga sungmin, dan membuat sungmin begitu binggung dengan semuanya.

**-sungmin pov-**

Jadi yang ingin dilamar kyuhyun itu benar-benar aku. Kyuhyun ingin melamarku. Tuhan jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku sekarang. Itu kata-kata terindah yang pernah kudengar.

"nuna ayo. Kau membuatku bosan menunggumu"

Aku hanya menurut ketika tangan kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke Kona bean. Sepanjang jalan mataku tak bisa lepas dari sosok laki-laki didepanku. Apalagi perkataannya tadi yang masih belum bisa kupahami.

Apa semua ini nyata?

Keraguanku hilang seketika saat kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan memberikan senyum terindahnya padaku. Dan akhirnya aku tahu satu hal bahwa ini semua teramat sangat nyata.

**That when I see that smile upon you face**

**Deep in you eyes you had it all**

**And when I hear you super electrical voice**

**Oh yeah ..**

"Lee sungmin will you marry me?"

**-satu bulan kemudian-**

"kyu bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"mwo?"

"i-itu tentang.. Sunny?"

"ooohh..dia yang membantuku selama ini min, dia yang terus mendorongku untuk memberanikan diri melamarmu. Dan dia juga yang menyadarkanku 2 tahun yang lalu jika aku mencintaimu"

"2 tahun yang lalu?"

"ne. 2 tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat sunny memutuskan hubungan kami. Sunny melakukan itu karna dia tahu jika selama bersamanya aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya karna aku telah jatuh hati lebih dulu padamu min"

"benarkah?"

"sunny bilang seperti itu. Dia bilang rasa sayangku padamu melebihi rasa sayang seorang dongsaeng pada nunanya. Butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri tentang perasaan yang kurasa. Hingga aku sadar semua yang dikatakan sunny memang benar."

"tapi jika kau sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu. Kenapa kau malah berkencan dengan banyak yeoja eoh?"

"ya ampun lee sungmin. Semua itu hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu saja. Aku ingin memastikan perasaanmu terhadapku juga. Aku menunggumu min, aku hanya menunggumu mengatakan kau tak suka melihatku dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Bukannya melarang kau malah mengacuhkanku"

"ku-kukira kau melakukanya sebagai pelarianmu karna kepergian sunny"

"haahhh kau benar-benar tidak peka"

"apa kau bilang kyu"

"aniyo"

"kyu"

"apa"

"sebenarnya.. emmm.. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu"

"APPAA...kenapa tak mengatakannya dari dulu eoh. Kalau tahu seperti itu mungkin sekarang kita sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak chagi"

"kau gila hah. Saat itu kita masih kuliah pabo. "

"kalau begitu pernikahan kita dimajukan saja"

"hah ?"

"bagaimana kalau besok?"

"tidak. Jangan macam-macam kyu"

"kalau begitu minggu depan?

"tidak"

"bulan depan"

"no way"

"tahun depan"

"tidak bisa"

"aaaaaaa...3 tahun itu lama min"

"itu kesepakatannya adik kecil"

"ya lee sungmin aku kekasihmu bukan adikmu..."

***Loving you it's heart sometimes**

**I'm standing here you just don't bye**

**I'm always there you just don't feel**

**Or you just don't wanna feel**

**Don't wanna be hurt that way**

**It's doesn't mean I'm giving up**

**I wanna give you more and more and more..**

**FIN_**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite dan review. Karna ini FF perdanaku satu respon dari kalian berarti banyak buatku.**

**Author berencana bikin sidestorynya, tapi semua tergantung reader. Coment please !**

**Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya.**

**Danislee1133. Kamsahamnida ( deep bow)**


End file.
